Aspects relate to a method of generating instructions, an instruction generating system as well as a corresponding computer program product. In particular, an aspect relates to generating instructions for mailbox verification in a simulation environment.
Mailbox communication provides a message-passing interface between two parts of a computer system, e.g. between two central processing units or from a service processor to a central processing unit. A mailbox provides a handshake mechanism for a “send” then “receive” sequence to ensure that no messages are getting lost. This means that a message can only be written into the mailbox if no other message is already in the mailbox.